Today, people from all walks of life publish content on the web. For example, many people write blogs or microblogs that discussing everything from their daily activities, to scientific breakthroughs, to commentary on recent newsworthy events. Others still publish articles related to a topic that they believe will somehow serve a public need, such as how-to manuals, for example. Commonly, once these posting are published, a webhost or other provider will search the content for unique terms and tag the term with a link and/or annotation. These links and/or annotations might help a user understand the context and/or meaning of the unique term, may relate to a product the webhost is paid to advertise, and/or may provide some other relevant information to a reader of the posting. For example, annotations are commonly inserted by a webhost and/or an advertising company associated with the webhost to surface advertisements that are relevant to the topic of the posting, and thus are targeted to the readers of the posting. When a reader selects the unique term, or hovers over the term, a box containing the annotation appears and provides the reader with the additional content related to the unique term.